Slate
Appearance Slate is a female BeetleWing, with a SilkWing body and front wing, but her back wing is a HiveWing's wings. Her main scales are blueish gray, and then another layer of darker blue-gray, than dark blue, like her two horns. Her antennae is dark blue, fading into warm glowing yellow. All her spots are also glowing yellow. There are a ring of warm yellow around her eyes, another on her front wing, and her back wing. Her talons, too, was glowing. Slate's eyes are glowing faintly too, but in a different color-- yellowish white. No, she isn't mind controlled, it was... because she was blind. Slate had a earring around her ears, it was a musical note, shaped beautifully using glowing gold. Personality You wouldn't notice Slate if you walked right past her, she was so quiet, so silent, so calm. She would hide in the shadows, and wait for someone to talk to her. You'd think that she's shy at first glance, but if you've known her all your life, she'd be open and not that shy. She would talk to you freely and wouldn't hide in a corner, History Slate was born to Fiery, her mother, and Gliding, her father, 2 thousand years ago. Her egg was preserved and hatched 3 dragon years before the current year of the canon timeline, along with her bigger sister, Ray, who's personality is the opposite of Slate's. She was blunt, loud, and as most dragons would call her, a 'bully'. Slate grew up, in a small cave, under depression and stress, because Ray was the only dragon she had, but was also the dragon who teases her the most. At that time, she didn't even know about the world outside. That was until she ventured out one day, into the sunlight, trying to call Ray back because she was going out hunting. She gasped when she saw the sunlight beaming brightly at her. She became obsessed with the outside world, and she pestered Ray into bringing her into the new world. Slate began to explore the wonders of the new world. She discovered many new things she had no idea that existed, and she made some new friends, Sakura and Harp Seal. Then Slate learned music. She at once became enchanted when she heard it, and became crazy about it. She love music. She enjoyed it. She was enchanted by it. So her goal, at once, was set to become a beautiful musician. She sometimes dreamed of singing softly, sadly, alone, but yet the notes was still beautiful, ringing across the water splashing around her claws. When she woke up, she would sing softly, quietly, until the sun came up and shown. Relationships Ray (Negative) Slate hates her sister, but she knew that only Ray can help her, so she has to spent her childhood with her. Quotes "Oh... Umm, h-hello. I, erm, am Slate." "Pleeaase? Can't we just take a look out side? Just oooone? PLEEEASE?!"-To Ray "Woooow..."-About the outside world Trivia -Named after the rock slate. -Name actually inspired by Slate, Gray Wing's mate from Warriors, Dawn of the Clans. Gallery Slate.png|FR by Kiwi! Thx Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Occupation (Student)